of fates and melodies
by I'm-A-Lazy-Writer
Summary: Natsume's band only has two goals that is to find a new drummer and win the school battle of the bands...Who would have thought that they would all fall in love with their new drummer's sisters...
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i don't own gakuen alice, both anime and manga... and yeah same goes with all the songs used. so there then! let's begin.

this was actually my fourth story but I've deleted the other two... and the other one?... it's currently on hiatus..

i know right? i badly needed to be a better writer... and i'm on my way to it...

anyway i mostly needed your help... so i would boldly want to ask for your comments, reviews,suggestions and constructive criticisms... for further improvement of both the story and me, the writer...

lastly feel free to ask me questions and i'll do my best to give answers...

that's it... thanks so much

* * *

* * *

_ "life isn't always that bittersweet... sometimes, it really sucks so much that you can't even taste the sweet part anymore"_

_- kokoro yome

* * *

_

* * *

Chapter one.

"What?... what do you mean your quitting the group?" Yuu stated talking with someone on the phone. Upon hearing this, Natsume placed his electric guitar on the wooden table and snatched the phone away from Yuu.

"What's the meaning of this Reo?" Natsume asked furiously as his other fist was clenched.

_"it's this simple Hyuuga" _Reo stated saying Natsume's surname disgustedly _"the band sucks so much and i'm so sick and tired of it... and i really don't like any of you and that goes specially to you"_

"So this was your way of saying thank you after what the band have done for you?" Natsume stated coldy

_"Listen hear Hyuuga... do you honestly think i give a damn about what the group had done for me?"_ Reo asked _"certainly not, well on second thoughts maybe... I used you guys so thanks for being my victims"_

"Go to hell Mouri!" Natsume stated furiosly

_"whatever" _Reo stated from the other line. Natsume harshly pressed the end button. Then he glanced at Yuu who was now slightly on panic mode "Call the others" was Natsume's simple command. Yuu nodded and grabbed his phone which Natsume left on the table.

* * *

* * *

GAME OVER

PLAYER 1: WIN

PLAYER 2: LOSE

REPLAY: YES? NO?

"Oh yeah i won again" Koko stated triumphantly and even flashed a victory sign pose. Kitsuname just shrugged. so Koko won again for the eight straight time. He was certainly not on good luck that day just then his phone rang. He checked the callers name and found out that it was Yuu

"What's up?" Kitsuname stated answering his phone.

_"The bands going on an emergency meeting right now" _Yuu stated from the other line

"why?" Kitsuname asked

_"we're currently in trouble and please hurry"_ Yuu stated _"we'll explain everything later"_

"we'll be there" Kitsuname stated ending the phone call.

"what's with that?" Koko asked. Kitsuname told him what Yuu stated on the phone.

* * *

* * *

"Sorry about what happened to you're brother" Youichi stated sitting besides Aoi. The raven haired looked at his boyfriend with worry "What do you mean?"

"You don't know?" Youichi asked

Aoi shook her head. "So what happened. Is he fine?"

"I think so" Youichi stated "but not much... Reo Mouri just moved out of their band"

"What?"

"That's what I've heard" Youichi stated "and guess what?"

Aoi who was still a bit shocked snapped out and asked "what?"

"You're brother might not yet know about this but..."

"but?"

"the reason why Reo quit was to join Dark Conviction's greatest rival... Death Bed"

Aoi's eyes widened. Dark Conviction which was her brother's band and Death Bed was the two most popular Boy band at Alice Gakuen and the two most rival groups. Both are good ranking first and second, with Dark Conviction being first. Though some say's that the members of Death Bed are as good as them which actually might be true since like Dark Conviction's members all members of Death bed can play an instrument and all of them can sing.

Still Dark Conviction has always been better.

From the way they do their hair up to how they manage to make a simple jean and a white shirt be a major fashion sense.

From how much they can make a girl fall for them with just a simple nod or a small smile.

From how much they can make everyone fall in love with their songs.

But now... a change was happening. Reo Mouri had just joined Death Bed.

"Aoi are you alright?" Youichi asked. Aoi nodded "What would happen to them now?" She asked looking at Youichi.

"Don't worry they'll be fine" Youichi assured him "You should be the one who should know your brother more"

Aoi finally smiled and nodded "yeah you're right... Aniki was never the one to give up. Specially if it was his dream"

* * *

* * *

"Natsume!" Ruka burst out opening the door of their practice room"have you heard it?"

Natsume glanced indifferently at him "if you're telling me about Reo spare your mouth and save the talk... i already know"

"Damn him" Ruka cursed angrily kicking the air

"What are we going to do now?" Yuu asked slightly nervous in the inside. He had never heard Ruka curse before and Natsume was just as scary.

Just then the door opened revealing Koko and Kitsuname

"Hey what's with the bad mood?" Koko asked "that would send the good aura away" he teased.

No one entertained him. Koko looked at Kitsuname "What did i do?"

Kitsuname just shrugged "Hey where's Reo?"

Ruka rolled his eyes out of anger while Natsume kicked a monoblock chair making it fall down in the process. Yuu was the one who answered Kistuname's question "he quit"

Koko and Kitsuname stared at him "What do you mean he quit?"

Yuu then told them what happened. Koko an Kitsuname where both shocked after hearing iT.

"But what about the battle of the bands?" Kitsuname asked "it would be hard to go on without a drummer"

"We'll be having auditions" Natsume stated with finality. The others nodded with approval

"That's right... let's show that son of b*tch..." Koko stated.

"I think though that we'll be having a hard time looking for someone who can replace Mouri" Ruka stated voicing out his thoughts "we all know that he's one of the best drummer in this school and to ad the fact that he sings so well" he added with worry

"be positive Ruka" Kitsuname stated but even him was not sure about what he said.

Natsume cursed.

Yuu sighed as he began thinking for possible solutions.

Koko nervously laughed as he stared at the ceiling "life isn't always that bittersweet... sometimes, it really sucks so much that you can't even taste the sweet part anymore"

* * *

A short chapter one...

review or put this story on alerts. it'll be greatly appreciated by me :) and you can also add me on your author alerts! :)

so should i continue this or not... ? please tell me

any song suggestions? feel free to request one.

so long...


	2. Chapter 2

i don't own gakuen alice... and i'm not lying if i do i'll be sending you guys chocolates... :)

this is chapter two :)

THANKS TO **Kylee-cat AND Janet NT** for being the first two to review :)

so here :)

* * *

_"sadly in reality we know for ourselves that just being there for that someone would never be enough…not unless we are able to take their heartaches away"_

_-Aoi Hyuuga_

_

* * *

_

Chapter two

"Next!"

The members of dark conviction watched as the next boy to step in front of them. They are currently holding an audition at the school gymnasium to find a new member that could replace a silly excuse for being an ass named Reo.

Yuu smiled towards the boy while Ruka opened his mouth to speak "Can we hear you play?" he asked politely while the others eyed the boy with observant eyes. The boy nodded and walked towards the drums set that the members had prepared for the auditions.

The boy started playing the drums which made every member of the band and everyone else inside the gym to cover their ears. certainly, the boy had no idea or whatsoever of playing the drums. The others sighed with Natsume irritatingly shouting "Next!"

Just then a girl walked in front which totally shocked the boys even Natsume though he had managed to hide it. Ruka was about to say something but he was interrupted when the girl started to dance flirtatiously.

"So what do you think?" the girl asked purring as she smiled flirtatiously.

Natsume gave her a bored look. Ruka eyed her as if she was crazy an was thinking whether or not he should call a mental asylum. Kitsuname looked at the ceiling instead of looking at her while trying to stop himself from laughing. Yuu clasped his hands together and started praying fo the girl soul. It was Koko who despite trying so hard not to laugh managed to say something " Uhm... you must have been mistaken this is the audition for our bands next drummer/singer not the search for the next pole dancer... if that's the job you're looking for why not try a stripping club... and your dance sucks, thank you!"

The girl run away wailing.

"What did i do wrong?" Koko asked "I was just being honest"

"That's it, you have been honest my boy" Kitsuname stated chuckling

"She deserves it" Natsume stated

"Next!" Ruka shouted "I wish this won't be hopeless"

"Don't give up" Yuu stated looking at the next one to audition. His eyes widened "Narumi-sensei?"

"What are you doing here old hag?" Natsume asked coldly as Narumi walked infront.

"Well to audition myself of course" Narumi stated enthusiastically, obviously ignoring Natsume's tone.

"Uhm, sorry sensei but we are looking for a student to audition not teachers" Yuu stated apologetically at him.

Narumi frowned "But why can't i?"

"Simple... cause your a hag and i don't like you" Natsume answered coldly "No get your self out of here"

"But you haven't heard me play yet" Narumi protested showing his pink drumsticks. The boys seeing this almost either fell on their chairs or choked at the water they are drinking. What the hell? who ever knew that a pink drumstick ever existed?.

Natsume being Natsume was the first one to recover from his shock "no thanks..." he stated nonchalantly. Narumi walked away frowning but after a moment tuned back to glance at the boys and stated in a singsong voice "I'M COMING BAAACCCKKK!"

"Guys did your bodies shiver or is it just only mine?" Yuu asked sounding scared.

"No" Kitsuname stated shivering "somehow I felt that too"

Natsume rolled his eyes and sighed "Next!" A boy stepped in but upon seeing him Natsume immediately yelled "Next"

"But you haven't heard me play yet!" The boy protested. Natsume just ignored him.

"Can we ask what instrument you are holding?" Kitsuname asked.

"Uhm... it's a tambourine?" the boy answered. Kitsuname continued asking "does it look like a drum?"

"Err... no"

"Does it sound like a drum?"

"Uhm...no?"

"Exactly... got our point? What we need is a drummer" Kitsuname stated. The boy walked out of the gymnasium.

"Next!"

To their dismay another fan girl appeared and walked infront. She winked at them one by one and gave a flirtatious smile.

"What's happening to this world?" Yuu asked his friends "was the description for both boys and girls already changed and what's written was now exactly the same?"

"As far as I know not" Ruka stated "why do you ask?"

"We are looking for boys not girls! Boys!" Yuu stated in hysterics "they don't seem to understand it!"

"It's because they are too stupid to understand" Natsume stated with boredom "stupidity was a terrible disease… really contagious"

"What are you doing here?" Koko asked the girl

"I'm here to audition as your towel girl" the girl stated smiling at Koko and even winking at him then she added on a really bitchy tone "I just couldn't take it seeing your handsome faces so full of sweats… it tears me on the inside"

Natsume raised his eyebrow towards the girl. Koko and Kitsuname started laughing while you started to choke on the water he was drinking. Ruka looked at the girl and forced a smile… yes he forced himself to smile at the girl "Uhm… thanks for the concern but what we are joining was the battle of the bands, not the world cup"

"Next!"

Natsume sighed with frustration. They were already their for almost five hours but still they weren't lucky enough to find someone that could replace Reo. Some of them who tried was either having a lack on playing the drums or wasn't much good for a singer. Some even looked like they have just randomly passed by the gymnasium, read the posts and walked in to either make fun of them selves or annoy the hell out of the members of Dark Conviction… and not forgetting to mention the occasional appearances of their deranged fan girls.

Just then someone walked in. it was the very person they wouldn't want to see right now… or not even for the rest of their human lives.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume asked with venom as he glared at Reo. Seriously if stares could melt someone, Reo would have been liquefied by now.

"Ouch that hurts" Reo stated in a mock tone "Aren't you glad to see your former member?"

"We'd be gladder if we see you inside your own coffin" Koko stated in a tone full of hatred and despise.

"Too Bad I just can't die now" Reo stated "Or the girls would be in deep sorrow"

"Don't be so reassuring" Kitsuname stated "because they might just be laughing their hearts off when you'll die"

"Now don't be so mean" Reo stated "Anyways I'm just here to pay you guys a visit"

"We don't need your presence" Ruka stated glaring at him. Reo just shrugged and stated in a sarcastic tone "whatever…I'll wait for you guys during the competition-

-that is if you guys manage to find a suitable member"

"Asshole" Koko cursed as he glared at Reo's retreating figure "I can't believe we even treated him as a friend"

"This is getting nowhere" Ruka stated "and it frustrates me to the core"

"Damn that Reo" Kitsuname stated "this was his entire fault!"

"Guys I think we should call this a day for now" Yuu stated "let's just continue the auditions on other days… we're all pissed and tired right now and I don't think that with this situation we can proceed with the auditions"

"I think your right" Koko stated. The others just nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I hope tomorrow will be a better day" Kitsuname stated "Kami-sama can give it as an added bonus for my birthday!"

His friends stared at him with shock

"Oh yeah tomorrow's your birthday right?" Yuu exclaimed. Kitsuname just happily nodded

"Aww… crap man we forgot!" Koko stated with a guilty tone.

"Yeah… sorry" Ruka added

"Haha... it's fine actually I kind of forgot about it myself too, my mom just kind of reminded me via email"

"Idiot" Natsume stated while the others started laughing.

"Natsume what are we going to do if we aren't able to find a replacement for "I-don't-want-to-mention-his-name-again?'" Koko asked in a serious tone.

"Honestly I don't know" Natsume admitted "that's why I don't want to give up on my hope that someone would be able to take the job"

"I hope so to" Ruka stated

"And if ever there was one… we should find him as fast as possible"

* * *

**_The next day_**

"This is not getting any better" Koko sadly admitted as he watched the 27th person who auditioned to walk away.

"Yeah most of them I hate to say are all bunch of creeps" Kitsuname stated "seriously this is not the birthday gift I had in mind"

"Tsch… this was his entire fault" Natsume stated in a cold tone.

"I really hate he-who-must-not-be-named" Koko stated "and that would never change"

"You-know-who' should go to hell with those bastards" Kitsuname added "they deserve to burn inside that place"

Yuu sighed "he's not Voldemort"

"But he's just as evil" Ruka said siding with the two "or he could be worst… who knows?"

"Let's just call the next one" Yuu stated

"Next!" Koko shouted then an over weight boy moved forward completely dressed in a formal attire. Black suit, black slacks, white polo shirt, black shoes... o wait maybe he's not that formally dressed. The boy was wearing a Spongebob necktie.

Natsume looked at him and bluntly stated "start"

The boy took a deep breath and "... My name is Goliath... I'm a Gemini and was born at the 12th of October... i like spicy foods but i like sweet foods better... I don't eat pork but i do eat chicken... My favorite cartoon character was ben10 because i think he looks good with his shirt, apparently according to people i'm the only one thinking about that... When i was a kid i fall down from the stairs i broke my right leg and lost a tooth... my favorite color was fuschia pink and my sister insist that i was gay for having it as my color...my vital statistics was-

- will you stop shitting us?" Natsume shouted.

"Sorry" Yuu stated towards the boy "maybe this is not the place your looking for, i suppose?"

"Isn't this the F.B.C.G.G.T meeting place?" the boy asked innocently

"dude this was the audition for dark convictions next drummer not the search for the worst autobiography, the crappiest slumbook or F.B.C.G.G.T whatever that means" Koko stated tapping a pencil towards the wooden table.

"And by the way... if your born at the 12th of October that makes you a Libra not a Gemini... thank you" Kistuname stated as the boy walked away.

"Oi what does F.B.C.G.G.T means?" Ruka asked curiosly. Yuu opened his laptop. Typed their school website and searched on it's search engine F.B.C.G.G.T

"Here it is" Yuu stated and started to read the article "F.B.C.G.G.T stands for Fat Boy Can Get Girlfriends Too and was founded by a boy that goes by the alias 'cute fatty'. It's aim was to get every fat member to have a girlfriend. It was said to be a brother group to N.S.I.N.G movement. the two school groups are not considered official by the school government."

"I never knew such group exists" Koko stated.

"Tsch" Was Natsume's blunt reply. Kitsuname meanwhile clicked an N.S.I.N.G.M curiosed to what the acronym stand for. His eyes widened with disgust with what he read " ...i shouldn't have clicked it"

"Hey what does it mean?" Koko asked "what!"

"Narumi Sensei Is Not Gay Movement" Yuu read and sweat dropped. Natsume rolled his eyes with disgust while Ruka was inwardly thinking "Narumi-sensei not gay? oh come on..."

"speaking of the devil" Kitsuname stated as a man with purple wig walked in front. The boy all looked at him with different expressions in their eyes.

"Hi...today i'm going too-

- cut the crap Narumi we know it's you" Natsume stated coldly. Narumi took of his purple wig "how do you know that it was me?" he asked with a frown "i made sure i was unrecognizable"

"Simple... you still act like an idiot" Natsume stated "now shoo"

"wait i'm good... i'm gonna show you!"

"Koko drag him out" Natsume stated

"I'm going to perform!" Narumi wailed

"Koko drag him-

-please!-

-now!"

* * *

"Aoi..."

Aoi just looked at the person who called her name and forced a smile "Youichi"

"Problem?" Youichi asked and sat beside her. Aoi fell silent for a moment before opening her mouth to speak "i just wish i can do something for Natsume-nii"

"But don't you realize it" Youichi stated "You are unknowingly helping him"

"what do you mean?" Aoi asked

"Sometimes all that a person needs was for someone to be there for don't have to do anything else but be there and the presence would be enough" Youichi stated

"i dont know, because" Aoi stated with a hint of biiterness on her voice "_...sadly in reality we know for ourselves that just being there for that someone would never be enough…not unless we are able to take their heartaches away"_

_

* * *

_

**chapter done!**

**so how does it go so far?**

**was it nice? or no?**

**should this story continue? i need to know what you think guys... so please tell me!**

**Read and Review!**

**and i'm still looking for some song suggestions... so if you have one in mind tell me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE...

Chapter 3's finally here...

More reviews please...

and...

**lilazntofu ** glad you like it and I'll try updating as fast as i can... please do send more reviews if you do have time :)

**Autumnal Equinox** uhm...thanks to you... anyway to answer your questions... yeah the girls are definitely in this fanfiction and actually some of them would be appearing in this chapter... as for their age and the instruments they play i already planned to include it on one of the upcoming chapters... and no worries you're not being rude :)

**keraii** cheers to Narumi! :)

**I've Perfected Imperfection** thanks for the tip and for pointing out my mistakes... if you happen to see more of them please feel free to tell me ...you really did help a lot, see i really am looking for someone who can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes and you where there... again thanks a lot :)

...here it is...

* * *

_"I'ts not a crime to have a little fun once in a while...don't take life too seriously"  
_

_-Mikan Sakura_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3

"Maybe" Youichi said as he glanced towards Aoi "but come to think of it, it's the best way for you to start... to be there for him"

Aoi nodded and a small smile curved on here lips.

"Aoi!" "Youichi!"

"Yuu-nii what are you doing here?" Aoi asked "Where's Aniki and the others?"

"I was heading to where they are now, it was Kitsuname's birthday today and we decided to dine at his favorite cafe"

"What shop?"

"Taste of heaven... as I can remember"

"I thought you guys don't like sweet stuffs" Youichi commented "Why did he liked it there?"

"I think he's got a crush on one of the cafe's waitress, the one with a curly pink hair" Youichi and Aoi looked at each other then stared back towards Yuu with sharp eyes "this pink haired girl what was her name?"

"I really don't have any idea and i doubt Kitsuname knows too but she was about your height Aoi and about the same age as Youichi"

"Oh" Aoi looked at Youichi and grinned before taking her glance back to Yuu "all right then Yuu-nii you guys enjoy and tell Kitsuname-nii Happy Birthday from us"

"Sure" Yuu walked away

* * *

Mikan rubbed her temples...

Looking below the streets from the 7th floor to where she was currently in, Mikan saw the girls and even the guys wearing their school uniform, getting ready for school... Mikan was the same age as them and she was also wearing her uniform...the only difference was she wsn't attending school nor was she wearing a school uniform... Her life wasn't normal like how she wanted it to be, like how most teens her age live today.

This is just going damn so frustrating... she totally understand that she needs to do this for the family business and she was used to it... or so she thought...

Right now at that very moment she was having a head ache... she was stressed and she feels really tired.

She just have to wake up even before the sun had rise just to prepare for a multimillion investment that would definitely benefit their company other than that she barely had time to sleep last night... preparing for three more company meetings and two other business related transactions for that day.

Mikan sighed... she wasn't even sure if she can still handle more.

She glanced at her wristwatch... it clearly states 9:05

Her first meeting would be starting around 10:30. Grabbing her shoulder bag she went out of the room and entered the next one. It was the place inside the office where she always relax every time she wasn't that much busy. Opening one of the drawers she grabbed something carefully and went outside with it.

She needs a break... she really needs to get out of there...even if all she has was a couple of minutes

* * *

"What do you mean by 'you can't do anything?" Hotaru angrily shouted towards the now nervous sounding bank employee she was currently talking to on her phone "i don't care if the robbers have a gun... don't let them get a single penny...Use the Baka gun hidden on the drawer... You have to shoot them with it you idiot... I don't care if they die... It's either them or you and the money... do it or I'll personally stab you with the ball point pen on my purse...

... Relax Hotaru!"

"How can i relax... god! they're such cowards!"

"But being rubbed was not easy Hotaru" Sumire said as she glanced at Hotaru's rear-view mirror. Hotaru just let out a sigh "Why am driving you anyway?" she asked her sister nonchalantly.

"I'm on lazy mode today... enough that i don't want to drive my own car... don't worry i'm going to be paying you since i'm pretty much more than sure you'll make me pay for this"

"You're not that stupid anymore... that's good. you have improved!" Hotaru stated smirking

"Hotaru!"

* * *

"Youichi...

"Aoi i really don't think it would be necessary"

"But... come on please!"

"no..."

"please..."

"fine"

"yes!"

"be thankful i really love you... or else there's no way I'll be doing this"

"okay... thanks for loving me" Aoi said sweetly

Youichi smiled at her "let's go"

* * *

"I regret so much walking on this path" Natsume said as he glared towards the bunch of girls and *shiver* gays looking hungrily at them.

"Same... i feel like i'm being undressed" Ruka hugged his body "can we go out of here now...before they totally rape us!"

"Oi can you guys hear it too?" Koko asked. The other boys looked curiously at him "Hear what?"

"someones playing a Mozart piece" Koko said "and i can say that person's really good"

"Now that you've mentioned it" Kitsuname said "I think it's coming from that direction" he added pointing towards a direction.

"Let's take a look..."

* * *

A girl smiled at the crowd she had managed to gather.

"Onee-chan can you play it again" a small boy asked who was tugging his even smaller sister with him.

The girl smiled at him then nodded. Then she started playing the same Mozart piece she played with her violin a few moments ago. The little boy was looking at her with amazement while the little girl was happily clapping her tiny hands. Even the crowd smiled at how well she had managed to play the piece. One by one the crowd started clapping their hands.

"She's amazing!" Koko acknowledged. Ruka nodded in agreement "she managed to give justice to the violin piece"

"and she had managed to capture our leader's heart" Kitsuname said pointing at Natsume who was looking at the girl like he has never looked at anyone else before.

"ei?"

"huh?"

"cupid strikes again..."

"I think he's inlove!"

"No other girl has ever than this before... especially towards the great Natsume Hyuuga"

"Look he's got hearts on his eyes"

"Never mind that... can you see the little angels singing above his head?"

"I never imagined this day would happen"

"so do we..."

"I think we should get him back to reality now"

"hai"

Just then Ruka snapped at Natsume "Earth to Natsume!"

"huh...what was that?" Natsume asked

The other boys smirked.

"We saw it" Koko grinned. Natsume raised his brow "saw what?"

"You like her don't you?" Kitsuname asked

"Like who?"

"the girl with the violin... we saw how you are looking at her" Ruka teased

Natsume blushed but immediately hid it with his bangs "i don't know what your talking about". then he glanced towards the place where the girl was standing and was greatly disappointed when he realized she had already left.

"let's go" Natsume stated

"he sounds a little gloomy" Koko said

"Why wouldn't he... the girl already left"

* * *

Mikan smiled with satisfaction as she slid her violin back on it's cased. It's been a while since she had last played it.

she felt so much relaxed...

she smiled as she remembered the applause the crowd had given her specially when the image of the small boy with her sister appeared on her thoughts.

She breathed deep and grabbed her bag and a few folders. she still had some meeting to attend too.

Before totally closing the door she caught glance of a saying posted on the wall. She smiled and silently read the words written on the wall _"I'ts not a crime to have a little fun once in a while...don't take life too seriously"_

_

* * *

_

finally it's done... it's a little short though

any questions? suggestions?... feel free to tell me.

more reviews guys...

and thanks...

God Bless!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4 finally here...Sorry for the really long wait. I've been busy these past few weeks and was unable to update this story.**

**And for the Disclaimer: After repeatedly pinching my cheeks every morning, I'll admit Gakuen Alice was never mine...**

**And...**

**I would like to thank the ff. reviewers...**

_**Janet NT **_

_**Crimson05princess **_

_**xxLovelyRosexx**_

_**cj-the-greatest**_

_**lilazntofu**_

**Again... thanks**

* * *

_"Maybe then it's about time to stop listening to the echoes inside your head and start paying attention to the voice inside your heart"_

_-Hotaru Imai_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4...

"Natsume" Ruka called out towards his best friend who was currently spacing out "Natsume are you all right?"

Natsume didn't move an inch...

"He can't hear you" Koko pointed out "His mind was currently on vacation"

Ruka sighed "So what should we do?"

Kitsuname smirked "Like this...

He started banging on the wooden table "EARTH to NATSUME!"

Natsume twitched with annoyance and decided to throw a waffle towards Kitsuname who successfully dodged it making the maple syrup covered waffle to land on Yuu.

"My Polo shirt" Yuu frowned

"Blame him" Natsume nonchalantly remarked pointing at Kitsuname.

"What the…? why me?" Kitsuname questioned

"Because you annoyed Natsume" Ruka said "You banged the table for Pete's sake"

"I was just trying to save him from being insane" Kitsuname tried reasoning out "We don't know he might already be in his own imaginary world and totally abandon us"

Natsume glared at him "Do I look crazy?"

"That enough" Yuu stated "Shouldn't we be celebrating for your birthday?" He asked looking at Kitsuname

"Oh...yeah"

"By the way Ruka" Koko called out "Who the hell was Pete...? and why should we worry about his sake"

Natsume rolled his eyes...

* * *

"Anna" Youichi called out towards his sister walking alongside Aoi.

"Youichi" Anna smiled "Aoi! it's nice to see you guys here"

"Anna we have a request" Aoi stated "more like I have a request"

"What?"

"See that table over there" Aoi pointed towards the table her brother and his friends are occupying. Anna nodded "So what about it?"

"That's my brother and his friends" Aoi said "Uhm... one of them was celebrating his birthday today and I don't have any gifts"

"So what do I have to do with it?"

"Can you bake a cake for him?" Aoi requested "and deliver it personally?"

"Sure" Anna smiled "so who among them?"

Aoi and Youichi pointed out towards Kitsuname

"Let's get started then" Anna said "You guys want to help?"

"Sure"

"Hai"

* * *

"So should we sing the happy birthday song?" Koko asked grinning

"Dude I'm too old for that" Kitsuname said as his eyes would shift from one table to another trying to locate a particular girl

"Don't worry you'll see her later" Ruka assured him

"What if I don't?"

"It's your birthday right?" Yuu said "I'm sure god would be a little nicer to you this day"

"Then it's decided" Koko said "We won't be leaving this area until you see her"

"But you have to pay for all our bills" Natsume remarked "Taking in mind that it's your birthday"

"Can't you guys just treat me because it was my birthday?" Kitsuname asked

"No..."

"Sorry dude"

"Aniki!" Aoi called out as she approached her older brother.

"Hey Aoi" Koko waved at her "Have you been here for long?"

"No I just arrived" Aoi said lying since actually she was at the Kitchen the whole time with Youichi and Anna, baking a cake.

"Why are you here?" Natsume questioned "And where's that boy of yours?"

"He's name was Youichi" Aoi frowned "and he'll be here soon"

"Whatever... so why are you here?"

"Am I not allowed to be here and greet Kitsuname-nii a Happy Birthday?" Aoi said looking towards Kitsuname "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks"

"So how were the auditions going on?"

"Well it has been nothing but crap" Ruka said

"Yeah... it's hard to find a replacement for Mouri" Yuu added

"No one you like in particular?"

"Well Ruka thought one of them was a good drummer until he sang and it ended there" Natsume shrugged. Just then the Kitchen door opened revealing a pink haired girl holding a white forest cake. Kitsuname's energy instantly leveled up upon seeing her. Aoi was smirking inwardly.

"So Kitsuname-nii, I'll get my thank you later" Aoi said eyes focused on her brother's friend.

"Huh?" Kitsuname's gaze averted towards the raven haired girl "what do you mean?"

Aoi just smiled at him and stood up walking towards the pink haired girl.

"Oi Aoi what are you-

- Anna it's so nice to see you again" Aoi greeted the pink haired girl. She's Anna alright. Anna smiled at her and slightly giggled "but Aoi we saw each other for like only 10 minutes ago"

"Hey" Natsume looked at his brother with a questioning face "I thought you just arrive here?"

Aoi raised a brow "well technically I just arrive here" Pointing towards where she was positioned. Smirking she added in a singsong voice "But I've been inside the kitchen..."

Yuu faked a cough "Wait...You know her Aoi?"

"Yep"

"How?"

"Oh well we just happen to know someone in common" Aoi said just then the cafe door opened revealing a certain boy who was walking coolly ignoring all the girls looking dreamily at him. His eyes focused towards the gangs table.

"Hey Aoi... your knight in shining silver hair 'has arrived" Koko teased.

Aoi looked towards Youichi, waved and smiled at him which he gladly returned. Koko figured out that Youichi has some enthusiasm living inside his body, one that can only be for Aoi.

Youichi smirked towards Natsume which the later returned with a glare. Youichi's smirked widened, He was used to it.

Ruka patted Natsume's shoulder "Now be polite Natsume and don't make a scene"

"Tsch Ruka... he's the one making a scene... coming here uninvited" Natsume retorted.

"Oh... is that so?" Youichi mocked "well then just think of me as a party crasher"

"You..."

"Hey stop it" Yuu stood up from his seat "people are watching... be nice"

"He's right... besides Aoi was here try to think of her feelings" Ruka added "and we have someone her with us, have manners" as he looked apologetically towards Anna.

"Hn..." was Natsume's uncaring blunt reply

"Oh yeah..." Youichi smirked towards the girl "Hey sis..."

Kitsuname's eyes widened. Ruka looked shocked. Yuu fainted. Koko choked on his water and Natsume coughed.

"She's your sister?"

"He's your brother?"

"You two are siblings?"

"You're related?"

"What?"

Aoi snapped "Tsch... I can't believe just knowing something this simple can make you guys go ballistic" she giggled "well its a little fun but still it's embarrassing... so please return to being cool"

"Yeah people might think your retards" Youichi mocked

"So" Yuu stated "You two are siblings?" he asked Anna

"Hai... half siblings to be exact" Anna explained "Same father, different mothers and we look exactly like our mothers that's why we don't have any similarities"

"Oh"

"And we've still got half siblings from our fathers side" Youichi added "I still have four other sisters"

"No way!" Youichi raised an eyebrow making Koko shut up.

* * *

"It's getting late, shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I'm not a kid anymore" Youichi glanced at his sister. Hotaru sat right next to him "no your still a kid"

"And your to talk, what about you, your still not old enough" Youichi talked nonchalantly towards his sister

"I'm 17 now little boy" Hotaru smirked "and your still 16." The boy rolled his eyes "I'll be seventeen too in a few months and besides all teenagers have the right to sleep anytime they want... it's in my rulebook"

After that there was an awkward silence. True that both of them aren't that much enthusiastic with talking, but that night, the silence was just so eerie. The only sound they could here was the sound of their own breaths. Someone has to break the silence... the only problem was, none of the two are willing enough to even open their mouths. Still their was silence then both looked towards the second floor after hearing a loud thud, must have been Sumire falling down from her bed again.

Hotaru looked at her brother and sighed. All tough Youichi was closest most to Mikan among all of them, it was no doubt that most of his attitudes and his facial expression he got from her. They are often both cold, only appearing nice to people they care about. They both at times would want to be alone yet she knows that just like her, Youichi never was the one who wants being left behind. Most; they have another thing common to them... their signature smirk.

Sumire was the loud and often times sarcastic one in the family, one who always has her energy into full blast when it comes to knowing the latest celebrity gossips and scandals. Nonoko, or the scientist of the family as they would often call her was as her name suggest the science buff of the family, she was one who easily gets frightened and has the wildest term of imagining things which in the end scares her a lot. Anna was the quite one but nevertheless can also stand out for herself and for everyone else, she was the cook and was a little bit of a bookworm with the books she was reading either having the words 'recipes', 'how to's' and 'cookbooks' on them. Mikan was the cheerful and playful one with a happy go lucky attitude, she was oftentimes clumsy but when everything else gets though, she could be the serious one. Hotaru was the cold and heartless one which sees blackmailing as a form of entertainment, she was also the one who would never go down during a fight and would agree onto something as long as she gets the benefits. Youichi was the prideful one who never wants anyone to step into his invisible line unless he allows them too and unless you got him to open up to you; he was never the one who would talk anything about himself.

"What?" Youichi raised an eyebrow

"Mind telling me why you're still up?" Hotaru asked.

"I'm thinking about Aoi" Youichi said in a voice almost unheard.

"What about her?" Hotaru asked. Sure people often call her emotionless but that doesn't mean she really was one. She does have emotions; it's just that she's not to open into showing them. But today was different.

Youichi was a silent for a few moments before finally telling Hotaru about Aoi and how she was so devastated about her brother's problem. Hotaru just listened, never interfering even for once. Then she nodded afterwards "I see, you wanted to help her right?"

Youichi nodded

"But you are afraid to take the risk" once again the silver haired boy nodded

"Was it because of what happened in the past?" Hotaru asked. It was a touchy subject for Youichi, she knew that but she had to ask. "Yeah" was Youichi's answer "It was like my brain tells me to back off but my heart tell me I can"

_"Maybe then it's about time to stop listening to the echoes inside your head and start paying attention to the voice inside your heart" _Hotaru tapped her brother's shoulders...

* * *

**A/N: Finally, done!**

**It's been a while since I've last posted a chapter... sorry**

**Another accomplishment for me!**

**And I'm still open for any question you guys might want to ask me... so feel free to do so**

**God Bless!**

**And don't forget to read and review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**PROVEN GUILTY FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO UPDATE THE STORY YOUR HONORS... THEREFORE YOU ARE ALLOWED TO CHARGE ME WITH _CRITICISMS, FLAME_S _AND GUILT QUESTIONS OF WHY NOW...WHY JUST NOW?_!**

**Haha...**

**But honestly I'm really sorry**

**I can't promise this will never happen again,but I would do my best not too.**

**THANK YOU WITH CHERRIES ON TOP FOR UNDERSTANDING!**

**anyways the next chapter finally done, and it's way, way longer than my previous chapter...so please try not to get bored! hehe**

**and oh, I've changed my pen name so it might be unfamiliar right now...whatever,I should stop typing randoms and let you guys go on with the story**

**ENJOY!**

**...and yeah, I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

* * *

_"There are decisions that are really hard to make and I admit this was one of them... but I really wanted to make you smile... for me your happiness was worth the risk"_

_-Youichi Hijiri_

* * *

Chapter 5

"Where are we going?" Aoi asked "shouldn't we be heading to our next class?"

"Classes can wait... I really wanted to show you something" Youichi stated

"Oh..okay"

"And I want you to trust me with thhis"

"I will" Ao said wit a smile. Youichi then led Aoi towards tee school's parkingg lot. Opening the door he waited until his girl was comfortably seated before gently closing the door and walking towards the drivers area.

"Where are we going?"

"The main house" Aoi fell silent which Youichi noticed "If you don't want to go it's fine with me"

"Nah don't worry... it's a big okay for me, itt's just that I've never been at the main house before"

"You'll be fine" Youich assured her. Aoi nodded and smiled" I know...as long as I'm with you its going to be fine"

* * *

Mikan sat besides Hotaru and fake a cough to get her attention.

Hotaru irritatedly looked at her sister "What?"

"I knew you talked with Youichi last night... I just don't know exactly what it was about... mind telling me?

"Fine, but call the others... I hate being repetitive"

Mikan nodded and stood up to gather her sisters. A few minutes later they're all sitting at the balcony drinking rose tea and eating Anna's freshly baked oatmeal cookies.

"So...what?" Sumire asked looking at Hotaru. The raven haired started telling them about her conversation with Youichi last night. Then there was silence only to be broken with the sound of Nonoko's deep breath.

"Have he decided? Anna asked. Hotaru just shrugged "But then whatever his decision would be I know he'll make sure Aoi would be happy... so he might decide to let go of his past just so for her sake"

* * *

"Wow!"Aoi exclaimed in total amazement once she saw how big the Yukihara estate was.

Youichi faked a cough "Ms. Hyuuga just to remind you...you are not allowed to fall in love with anyone else or any other thing except me"

The raven haired girl chuckled "Oh! come on Youichi...don't go getting jealous at your own house"

"Whatever"

* * *

"I'm siding with Hotaru" Mikan exclaimed even before anyone else can utter a single word.

"Me too" Anna squealed with deligh while Nonoko nodded with approval "Me three"

"Me four" Sumire chimed in nodding her head. Hotaru shook her head towards her sister "Oh no not you"

"What? but why?"

"Simple, because iin a game of bets somene has got to e the loser and it just so hapened that this time it was you"

Sumire twitched " and since when was this a betting game?"

"Since decided I can be a few dollars richer with it" Hotaru aid with a rin.

"Hey it's not fair" Sumire whined

"Try your luck next time then" Hotaru said before walking away "and its a hundred dollars by the way"

"Please transfer my hundred dollars on my account" Anna smiled towards her sister

"Yeah mine too" Miikan said "and I'm pretty sure Hotaru wants hers in cold cash"

"I can have mine i my account to" Nonoko said "...or why not just trade it with that cute navy blue Channel sandals of yours?"

"No way!" Sumire snapped at her sister

"I was just suggesting... there's no need to be mean"

* * *

"Are your sisters here?" Aoi asked

"Most probably, if they haven't gone to work yet" Youchi said as he motioned Aoi to walk with him towards the stairs.

"So where are we heading?"

"My room"

Then Aoi stopped dead on her tracks which wasn't left unnoticed by Youici "Hey Aoi are you all right?"

"I don' think I'm ready?" Aoi stated in a soft and almost unheard tone and could have actually escaped Youichi's ears if he wasn't standing close enough with the girl

Youichi blinked "not ready for what?"

"You know... the two of us in your room...alone" Aoi played with her fingers "I'm not ready yet... I'm only 16...I can't do it"

The silver haired boy raised an eyebrow 'What te hell are you talking about?"

Aoi glanced at him "You know...that thing that couple do inside a room"

Youichi almost, yes almost coughed when realization hit him. Aoi actually thought that the reason why they are there was because he wants them to go beyond their limits.

"That's the reason why we are here right?" Aoi asked

Youichi looked at her girlfriend while trying so hard not to chuckle. After blinking a few times he wasn't that successful though. He started to chuckle which eventually turned into laughter.

"Hey why are you laughing?" Aoi asked pouting

"Is that what you are thinking?" Youihi asked after getting himself back together "that you and I should..."

Aoi nodded, blushing with embarrassment

Youichi held his 'girl's hands "relax, I'm not the type to take advantage"

Aoi sighed "Thank goodness"

"...but then again, since you've kind of bought that topic'... why don't we...

"Youichi!"

* * *

"This is the last day of our 'look-for-the-next-possible-drummer-quest' and so far no good" Koko said as he gave the table in front of him a small kick "why can't things turn out the way we want it too"

"Let's just hope for it to be better... I think" Yuu said "But even I am not sure"

"Hope" Kitsuname repeated the word "yeah, that and tons of good luck too"

"Ugh... if only things were in a much better scenario" Ruka told his band mates. Koko nodded in approval "yeah, or if it would turn out magically better in one hokus pokus...that would be great"

"Let's just go on with it" Natsume said. his band mates looked at him. "So shal I call the next on then?" Kitsuname asked. Natsume just plainly nodded.

"Next!"

"So you are?"

"Hideki, senior"

"Can you play the drums?"

"Yes"

"Can you sing?"

"Yes,and-

-show us" Koko stated, who had been the oone asking questions.

"Uhm... okay" Hideki gulped nervously. Then started to do as he was told.

"Thanks" Yuu said "We'll just give you updates"

"So what do you think?" Ruka asked

"He's not bad for a drummer but his singing voice was a problem" Natsume stated. Kitsuname then shouted the very word he'll never forget "Next!"

"A girl?" Natume mumbled with dssapointment.

"Seriously when are they ever going to stop?" Yuu asked with a little frustration.

"Dude, the question was are they even going to stop" Kitsuname stated.

"I think we've got more girls to audition" Ruka stated.

"Audition?" Natsume raised his voice little higher "More like they came here so they can fantasize and beg for us to be the father of their babies"

"Oh...the horror" Kitsuname shivered at the thought.

"Girls are troubesome" Koko mumbled before facing the said girl and faking a smile "Uh, sorry miss but this is a boys only audition"

"Oh... I'm not here to audition" The boy twitched in disgust as the girl flirtatiously flickered her eyes "I'm here too be your stress reliever"

"More like barf worthy-for and trauma giver" Kitsuname whispered towards Koko who in return chucked in a manly way. Natsume meanwhile grinned at the girl "so you say your here to take our stress away?"T

The girl winked and nodded

"Okay then... I want you to get a shovel... dig at least six feet and drop your body inside the whole" Natsume said in bored tone "and oh, don't forget dropping face down"

"But then I won't be able to breath!

"Exactly!" Natsume said "you wanted to take our stress away right?, now shoo!"

"Next!"

A boy walked in.

"Uhm" the boy started shaking. Hev was nervous.

"We don't need a nervous drummer" Ruka said "we probably should sent him away"

"Relax and give the boy a chance... who knows he's the one we are looking for" Koko said.

"fine..."

"Just for the record, I really don't like this idea" Ruka declared.

"So what's your name?" Yuu politely asked the said boy.

"I-I'm... uh...my n-name was..." Te boy started talking slowly while holding his stomach.

"Oh damn! I think he's gonna puke" Kitsuname stated looking at the boy. "Shit!" Natsume totally cursed when the boy really ended up vomitingo the drum set.

"Ugh man! that was so disgusting" Ruka told his friends "but I wonder if he's fine"

"I think I'm skipping lunch" Yuu said who can't put up with anything disgusting "...and dinner"

"Koko go clean the mess" Natsume old his friend in a commanding tone. Koko pointed at himself "me? but why me?" he asked in a 'why was the world so unfair tone'

"Because your the one who said we should give him a chance" Kitsuname pointed out the obvious.

"I feel defeated by my ow actions, but oh well might as well get this over with" Koko was about to stand up when "oh wait I have a better idea".

Then without any other words, he cleared his throat "next!"vvvvvvv

"Hi my name is Candy and I'm so candylicious and sweet"v

"Thank you for coming" Koko said towards the girl "And you are just in time, perfect time... now could you please clean the drum set?"

"eww, yuck!... was that some-" Cindy started to freak out"Oh my! it's really puke...eww! eww!eww!... so disgusting and there's even a piece of undigested meatball"

"Well yeah someone puked on them" Koko stated "would you please clean it up for us?"

"But it was..."

"I'll give you my number"

The girl hearing it immediately changed her mind and started cleaning the puke. Soon enough she was done. "Thanks sweet chic, do call me" Koko handed her a calling card. The girl almost fainted as she run away squealing her lungs

"Koko..."

"Relax Yuu... I'm not stupid" Koko grinned "that calling card wasn't mine...it was from the funeral parlor downtown"

"Why the hell do you have stuffs like that?" Ruka questioned. Koko just shrugged "For times like this, I guess"

"Moving on, next!" Kitsuname said the very word.

"Hey! Yo! I'm here to audition man!"

"Hey man your ass" Natsume clenched his fist "get the hell out of here gay teacher that annoys me a lot"

"That was rude" Narumi said crestfallen and look towards the others with puppy dog eyes "look how rude he was on me, don't you want to make it up an let me audition?"

"No!" The boys chorused all together

Then Misaki sensei walked in.

"To hell with you Narumi" he stated furiously as he walked towards the stage. "and also with you" was Narumi's idiotic and sheepish answer towards his co-teacher. Which eventually angered Misaki- sensei even more.

"We are suppose to be on a meeting right now and I have to leave to bring you... and here you are trying to audition for some teenage band" Misaki started his lecture "who do you think you are... a sixteen year old?"

"No need to get angry Misaki" Narumi said. Misaki sighed and started dragging the other out of the place "could you at least act your age?"

"But that would be boring!"

* * *

"Wow... I really like your room" Aoi let her eyes roam around "Whoah!, you even get a matchbox collection and some of those are so rare... I know since my brother had been searching for them since forever"

"So why are we here anyway?" She asked looking towards Youichi.

"I want to show you something" Youichi stood from the chair he was occupying "but then maybe later and just roam around my room, do some giggle and stuff"

"huh?"

"what? I found it really cute... you really are entertaining me"

"Should I be happy or insulted?" Aoi looked at him. Youichi smirked towards his girlfriend "Whatever Youichi just show me wherever or whatever you wanted to show me"

"You say so" Then Youichi opened one of the doors inside the room. Aoi gawked at him "that wasn't your shower room?"

"No, that was the shower room" Youichi pointed towards another door 'and this, my dear was an elevator"

"Oh"

"After you"

"so where are we going?" Aoi asked stepping inside. "It won't take us long to get there so you'll find out soon" Youichi also stepped inside. Soon enough they arrived.

"Welcome to the room I like to call the 'noisiest' room inside this house"

Aoi scanned the room and turned speechless for a few moments "I-i t-thought you threw all your music stuffs away... you hate music now right?"

"Nah... I don't really think I hate it" Youichi stated "well now I don't really think I do, I guess hating it was just inside my head...inside my imagination, maybe as a result of what happened in the past but after what Hotaru told me last night...I just came into my senses and then I made a decision"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll audition for your brother's band" Youichi stated "which we both know wouldn't be that easy with the fact that he hates me"

"Why?... Why are you doing this?" Aoi lowered her head down and looked at the ground. Youichi stepped forward and grabbed her hand making the girl look at him eye to eye "I'm looking towards that very person's eye... the very reason why"

"This must really be tough for you" Aoi stated.

Youichi nodded before enclosing Aoi into an embrace_"There are decisions that are really hard to make and I admit this was one of them... but I really wanted to make you smile... for me your happiness was worth the risk"_

* * *

**Finally done... after a few days off typing... yeah, it took me days... quite fast actually since a lazy, lousy author like me usually take weeks...**

**...and I'm aiming for more reviews...hope to get it**

**don't forget to review and add me on alerts nd favorites... it woulld be the fruits of my labor...**

**till then..**

**God Bless!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**This account actually still opened after what, three years? Thought it was automatically deactivated or something.**_

_**Should I write again for this account?**_

_**Frankly speaking, I'm tempted too.**_

_**Maybe I should...**_

_**Yes, maybe.**_

_**or no**_

_**We'll see...**_

_**What about you? Do you want me to write something...**_

_**or should I continue my neglected stories?**_

_**how about improving and re-editing them?**_

_**sounds nice.**_

_**Yeah, I should do that.**_

_**If I got the time.**_

_**xD!**_

_**so long...**_


End file.
